


Coffee and Courfeyrac

by orphan_account



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean meets couf at his work when looking for a waiter for the musian</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheek bones and cherrys

**Author's Note:**

> the group all are college students ,coffee shop AU ,Jumps right in with jean prouvarie day dreaming about his freinds

_He walked in for his interveiw and I just loved him at once, the way his cheek bones stuck out,his dumb half grin,the way the light made his amber eyes glisten and when he spoke he filled the room with passion and playfull, joyfullness coupled with a smoky accent.He swung his dark wax jacket off his slender shoulders and I lost it ...I nearly,I sorta maneged to keep my cool ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash back 2 years jehans POV hope you like it .

_" oi prouvaire" feuilly practicly screamed,running up towards me_

_"How may I help you " I _cassualy_ inquired _

_" I was wondering what you were doing this Friday" he asked shyly._

_"oh are the boy's going out?" I inquired._

_"No I ..I ment just um just you and me"_

_"I don't know you all that good though "_

_"who care's we are young "_

_"okay sure how's 8'o'clock at the musian?"_

* * *

 

"cossete,It's jehan,I have a date with feuilly.."aaaaaaaaaaaah I'll be round in ten."Cossete was true to her word she was outside my apartment before I was.

"what should I wear"I asked cossete her nimble fingers were working my hair in an elaborat braid intertwining flowers and ribbons inbetween strands of my sandy blond hair."wear your nicest clothes"she said."hmmm okay I suppose..these"I say holding up my favorite pair of floral jeans and a chunky over sized sweater.

"yeah cool,hey jehan I met a cute boy he's called courf" "oooooooooooh cute are you going to ask him out" "No he's not my type he's yours though"

"I'm going out with feuilly tonight though"  _"_ **sure"**

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever might have a few chapters more


End file.
